


Not just a sitter-job

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Babbysitter!Sebastian, Ciel doesn't need a babysitter, Don't Like Don't Read, Kisses, M/M, Maybe just a two shot, Or I'll keep it a one shot, Sebastian isn't there to babysit, Teasing, Yaoi, he wants the booty, i dunno, lol wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Sebastian isn't there to babysit Ciel.





	Not just a sitter-job

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old so I kind of just wrote the end and decided to post. It's probably gonna be bad but enjoy. ♡  
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd, so please excuse any major errors. Tenkuuu ≧﹏≦

-

-

-

  
“Come on, honey. I’m almost leaving so the babysitter will be here any minute now.”  
  
A blue door opened and a glaring teen appeared, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe.  His mother put her hands on her hips, glaring back at him and he scoffed.  
  
“Don’t give me that look, Ciel Phantomhive.”  
  
“You deserve it.” He snapped.  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“Really? I’m seventeen and you got a bloody babysitter. B-a-b-y-sitter, mother.”  
  
“You’re _s-e-v-e-n_ -teen and you can barely look after yourself or your cousin.” Rachel poked his shoulder.  
  
“Way too boost my manliness, mom.” He muttered.  
  
His mother was about to retort when the doorbell rang.  
  
“Get dressed and your butt downstairs.” She pointed at him.  
  
“Whatever.” He mumbled, shutting the door with a disapproving groan.  
  
\--  
  
 He listened carefully as he moved closer to the wooden staircase, hearing his mother’s high pitch chuckle and Lizzy’s matching squeal as he starting climbing down them. He cringed, pausing in the middle when he heard the rough and obviously male chuckle and then more flattery. Being babysat by a girl was already beyond embarrassing but his mother just had to one up him and get a man? Wonderful. He scowled at his mother and the guy coming into view as he stepped down the last few steps.  He almost forgot to keep his scowl when he saw them though.  
  
The babysitter turned his head away from Ciel’s mother, opting to look at Ciel instead.  The teen swallowed. Hard. The guy was fairly young and handsome as well, with dark hair contrasting against his pale skin and strange eyes. A hoodie hung over his arm, his shirt was tight and left nothing to the imagination. Definitely went to the gym. He wore loose jeans which hung snugly around his hips and were tucked into brown ankle boots. He was every girl and gay boy’s dream man. Ciel’s face almost fell  and his cheeks  tinted red but he quickly made a recovery when the raven-head smirked. Jackass. Ciel had a bad feeling about that night.  
  
“This is my son, Ciel. This is Sebastian.” His mother smiled and ushered him closer.

He slowly made his way to the spot beside her, not breaking eye contact with Sebastian, who openly teased him with his eyes. That guy sure had some bloody nerves. His eyes fluttered away from him when his mother clasped an arm around his bicep, shaking him playfully.  
  
“Now, I hear that I’m making his life a living nightmare with this so sorry if he is a little cold. He doesn’t need someone to look after him.”  
  
The last part was a bit sarcastic in Ciel’s opinion.  
  
He frowned down at his mother, glad that she was at least two inches shorter than him. It cheered him up after that guy towered over them both.   
  
“I understand,” Sebastian smiled warmly, “I’ll focus on the kid then, ma’m.”  
  
Ciel tried to not scoff openly. Tried.  
  
“Ciel.” His mother jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
He groaned, looking away, “Whatever. See you later, mom.”  
  
For once she didn’t bully him into giving her a kiss first, sparing him any further embarrassment and letting him walk away.  
  
“We’ll be fine, ma’m. Go  have fun.” Sebastian assured her, eyes darting to follow Ciel’s retreating form.  
  
“Call me anytime. I’m sure the agency gave you my number?”  
  
“They did, don’t worry.”  
  
“Great! Night guys!” She called, stepping outside.  
  
Lizzy gave her a quick peck and waved at her, Ciel grunted and Sebastian closed the door with a sweet smile. Ciel patted Lizzy’s back, steering her into the living room.  
  
“Your show is starting.” He muttered.  
  
He wandered into the kitchen and plopped down on a bar stool next to the marble island. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he followed the teen and joined him. 

Ciel glanced between him and his phone, “What?”  
  
“Hello.” Sebastian grinned.  
  
Ciel stared at him for a few seconds, turning his attention back to the screen in his hands moments later.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt to be polite you know.”  
  
“Why are you talking to me? Go play with Elizabeth or something.”  
  
“I’ll do that if you stop acting like a little bitch and talk to me.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Ciel seethed.  
  
“Stop acting like a child and talk to me. I’d like to get to know you while I’m here.” Sebastian piped up.  
  
“I’m not a child, so don’t treat me like one."  
  
"You’ll hate me anyway if we talk.”  
  
“If it’s about the gay thing, it’s fine.” Sebastian said it like it was nothing.  
  
Ciel gaped at him, not enjoying the light in his eyes or the tone of his voice.  
  
“I’m gay too. Your mother chose me because of it, said she didn’t need someone to criticise you so I would be the better choice.”  
  
“You’re not blunt at all.” Ciel sighed, putting his cell phone down and leaning his chin into one of his palms.  
  
He’ll deal with his mother later.  
  
Sebastian beamed at him, “Not one bit. So, are you gonna talk to me?”  
  
“I am talking to you.”  
  
“But you’re irritated.”  
  
“I just don’t like this shit, I could’ve looked at Lizzy on my own.” 

"Hmm probably."  
  
Ciel scoffed, retrieving his phone.  
  
"Can I look around?"  
  
"Go and do whatever you want, I'm not going to keep you company." The teen sighed.  
  
Sebastian merely smiled, slipping off the chair and out of the kitchen. Ciel glanced at his retreating back for a fleeting moment, ignoring the way those lovely jeans sat around his ass.  
  
" _Bastard_."  
  
Sebastian strolled down the hall, only peeking into the rooms with the doors opened. He made a mental note to find Ciel's room later, just to satisfy his curiosity since the boy wasn't going to tell him anything. He was satisfied when he found the bathroom and Lizzy's room, the only places he really needed besides the living room and kitchen. He let his hand trail along the smooth curve of wood spiraling upwards into a set of circling stairs as he made his way back. Maybe later.  
  
"Lizzy?"  
  
He stepped into the living area, eyes searching for the small pink and blonde bundle.  
  
"Sebby!"  
  
She giggled, her arms raising to plead at him as he got closer. He picked her up, swinging her around before placing her on his hip so her fits of laughter could calm down.  
  
"How about we get some food?"  
  
She nodded, her little hands wringing in his shirt as she wiggled in his arms. He barely made it to the kitchen, groaning as he let the busy body down. She bounded around the island, yelling excitedly at Ciel who spared her a side glance and let his hand hang beside him for her to grab onto. She held on tightly, squealing as he boredly lift her up and down up and down.  
  
"That's enough now, you'll never sleep if it goes on like this." He stated, not looking up from his phone.  
  
"But, Cielll-"  
  
" _No_."  
  
Her little cheeks puffed as she stormed out, almost running Sebastian over.  
  
"Harsh, aren't we?" He questioned.  
  
Ciel looked up and him and then back to his phone, ignoring the other.  
  
"Very well, how bout some dinner?"  
  
Again Ciel ignored his question.  
  
"Ciel?"  
  
Sebastian's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ciel jumped as the warm breath hit his ear, losing his balance and falling backwards into Sebastian's waiting arms.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" Ciel barked.  
  
His fingers dug into Sebastian's forearms as his bottom hung off the chair, feet still on it while his upper body was pressed against the babysitter's stomach. Ciel glared up at him, angered by the sly smirk he received.  
  
"Well, I'd like some dinner. And maybe you for dessert."  
  
Ciel's eyes widened.  
  
"And quit being a brat," Sebastian breathed into his ear.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sebastian leaned over him, his mouth lingering dangerously close to Ciel's parted lips.  
  
"I said. Quit being a brat."  
  
He trailed his lips along the line of Ciel's jaw.  
  
" I'd like you for dessert."  
  
-  
-  
  



End file.
